Wild Wild West
by Bloodhazard
Summary: Squall's a sheriff, Seifer's an outlaw. When Squall's sister dies at the hands of Seifer, he wants revenge. (SxS)
1. Default Chapter

**Prolouge:**  
  
A yellowing paper hung just outside the saloon. 'Wanted, Dead or Alive- $200 reward' it said, underneath these words was a crude picture of a man by the name of Seifer Almasy. Will we ever catch him?  
  
Everyone in the town of Balamb always cringed at the thought of that name. Seifer was a hired assasian, he would just about kill anybody for money. In fact, he would just about kill anybody in general. There have been times when he was been known to decapitate an innocent man in the middle of the street merely for the fact that he 'looked at him the wrong way'. He was ruthless, he had no morals, no regrets, he was a killer.  
  
The sheriff of Balamb has been trying to capture and hang Seifer for months. He was often described as cold, showing no emotions. At that aspect, his name suited him very well, emotions hidden in him like a storm on the sea. Like a squall. Squall was almost obsessive with finding Seifer, ever since he killed his half sister, Rinoa.  
  
On that sad day, Rinoa was walking to the bakery to pick up her daily loaf of bread. Rinoa was a very pretty girl, perhaps the prettist in town. A doe-eyed, raven haired beauty. I suppose Seifer thought so too, for when Rinoa passed him in the street, Seifer grabbed her by the arm and forced her into a back alley. Nobody really knows what happened at the point. All that was found of Rinoa the next day was a headless corpse. We all guessed that Seifer tried to force himself on her, and she, being a virtuous girl, refused. Seifer in his rage must of killed her, dicapitating the poor girl. Dicapitation seemed to be his favorite method of murdering these days.  
  
When Squall found out about Rinoa's death, he was devestated. He vowed he would do justice to the man who murdered his sister, even if it costed him his life. Nobody in the passed ever did anything about Seifer, they were all simply to scared, not wanting to be on the other end of his sharp blade. In fact, Seifer's blade was very peculiar. It was some kind of odd combination between a gun and a sword, hence being dubbed the name 'gunblade'. The only other person in the world known to own a gunblade was our Sheriff, Squall Leonhart.  
  
But anyways, Squall now ignores his Sheriffly duties and focuses all his attention of avenging his unfortunate sister. It's been a month since her death, and he still hasn't been caught... 


	2. Hide and Seek

* * *

Wild Wild West:  
  
**Chapter One: Hide and Seek**  
  
Squall strapped on his gunblade and pinned his star-shaped sheriff pin in place. It had been a month since the death of Rinoa. It had been a month since Seifer Almasy has been seen. Seifer must be hiding, but where? The small town of Balamb was pretty isolated from all other towns, Seifer couldn't of made it to the nearest town on foot, it was too far. He has to be somewhere in the outskirts of this town, he HAS to be. And when I find him, I'll give that bastard what he deserves. Heh.  
  
Squall strapped up his chocobo and hopped on.  
  
"Today is the day, Boco." He whispered to his noble steed, "Today is the day that we will capture that bastard, I can feel it." With no further delay he gave the chocobo a sharp kick and they were off.  
  
Squall rode all around the outskirts of the town. He found nothing. Few big rocks here, a few big rocks there. But ultimitely, there was no trace of his sister's murderer. It was getting late, the sun was sinking below the horizen. Time to call it a day.  
  
Squall walked in the home he and Rinoa used to share. It felt lonely without her sweet smile to welcome him home. God, I miss her. Squall hung his hat and coat in their proper place. Even though Rinoa wasn't there to bug him about it, he still took of his shoes to avoid getting the floor dirty. After stopping by the cabinet to get some liquor he went straight to bed.  
  
He layed upright in his bed staring at his ceiling, periodically taking sips of his whiskey. That Seifer Almasy, I always knew he would be trouble. Ever since I knew him as a kid. We were in the same orphanage, we fought constantly, trying to prove our dominance. It felt the same now as it did back then... He could remember the day when Seifer drowned his pet chicken, he did it just for the fun of it. Squall was furious when he found his chicken laying dead in the wash basin. The first tears he had ever cried was out of rage and sorrow. Rage for Seifer. Sorrow for his chicken. Seifer has always been a bastard.  
  
Drunk and sleepy, he chugged down the rest of the whiskey.  
  
"You'll see I'm gonna kill that bastard, yes siree, I'm gonna kill h- " Squall passed out. 

--------------

Squall woke up in the morning with the worst hangover he had ever had in his life. After spending most of the morning in the outhouse, Squall decided he might as well resume his search for Seifer.  
  
Everything went the same as yesterday, he saddled up Boco, whispered to him words of encouragement, and was off.  
  
As he made the second time around the rocky terrian, he noticed something he had missed before. A small opening could be spotted between a mass of large boulders, the opening was small, but it was, perhaps, big enough for a human to get through.  
  
Squall hopped of Boco, with one hand holding the reins and one hand on the hilt of his gunblade, he took a few cautious steps toward the entrance. It looked like in this jumbled pile of boulders, there could be something that could very well resemble a cave. As he walked directly in front of the entrance, he heard something. A deep rumble that echoed throughout the cave. It sounded like... laughing? The laugh had a kinda baratone ring to it, there was no doubt, Seifer was in there.  
  
Squall was suddenly at a loss of was to do. How was he gonna get him out of the cave and into his handcuffs? It's not like he could just crawl in there and ask Seifer if he would like to come out... unless he wanted Hyperion through his chest. He needed someway to coax him out, without him knowing that he was on the otherside...  
  
Squall poked Boco with the egde of his sword, not hard enough to peirce the skin, but certainly hard enough to give the chocobo a startle. It gave a frenzied "WARK!". Squall repeated the process a couple of times before he heard something like "What the fuck?" sound out of the cave.  
  
Shifting of clothes could be heard as Seifer wiggled him self out the entrance to see 'what the fuck' was going on. As the egde of Squall's sword met Seifer's throat, Seifer gave a small gasp.  
  
"Surprised I found you? Your going to hanged for what you did to my sister. Get out."  
  
The shocked Seifer said nothing, after obeying Squall's simple command, he allowed himself to be handcuffed.

------------  
  
Seifer was placed in the prison that was just below the Sheriff's office. Even though he captured the bastard, Squall still wasn't content. He needed to make him suffer. Suffer like he made _her_ suffer.  
  
He walked down the stairs and went to the last cell on the right. The cell that contained Seifer. Squall looked at him with icy eyes.  
  
"Tomorrow at high noon you will be hung." Squall said simply.  
  
Seifer grinned, "I look forward to it, Sheriff." His voice was laced with sarcasm.  
  
"As do I."  
  
"You want to know the last words that came out of Rinoa's mouth was before she died?"  
  
Squall scrowled, "Bastard."  
  
"She told me to tell you something."  
  
"What did she tell you?" Squall hissed angrily.  
  
Seifer motioned to Squall with his index finger, "Come here and I'll tell you."  
  
Squall took an angry step forward and stoped right the prison bars. "What?"  
  
"Closer."  
  
"No. Tell me now."  
  
"Let me whisper it in your ear."  
  
Squall sighed and gave in, he leaned the side of his head toward Seifer's mouth.  
  
Seifer breathed, "She told me to give you this." Seifer's hand reached through the bars and grabbed Squall by the collar, he forced Squall's lips to his in a quick, violent kiss. Squall shot back immediately.  
  
Squall's voice dripped with venom, "What. The. Hell. Was. That?"  
  
Seifer smirked, "I'm just about to be hanged! It seemed like a good idea at the time."  
  
"I will enjoy watching you die." With that, Squall walked out.

---------------

Hmmmmmmm, Seifer thought, how do I get out of here? He looked around trying to find a possible method of escape. Think, Seifer, think. Ah! Seifer spotted the jail keys hanging on a nail on the oppisite side of the prison. If I could just get those...

(a/n) Mwahahahahaha! That was actually kinda of fun to write. All right guys, gimme some reviews and I'll write you guys up another chapter. Why does FF.net always mess up my format? It's getting extremely annoying... But anyways, do you like it so far?


	3. A Helping Paw

Wild Wild West:  
  
**Chapter Two: A Helping Paw**  
  
Seifer sighed and slumped to the back of the cell. I can't believe I got myself into this mess. Sure I've killed a hell of a lot of people, and I am a very rich and infamous man because of it. I never meant to kill her, even though she was the biggest bitch in the whole damn world, I don't hurt women.  
  
_flashback_  
  
Seifer was headed to the local saloon casually tearing his 'wanted' posters off buildings as he passed by them. He was just about 12 feet from the bar when he saw her.  
  
Rinoa. She was headed in his direction. While swinging her hips in a way she supposed she thought was seductive and giving Seifer a playful wink, she drew nearer and whispered in Seifer's ear.  
  
"Hey bad boy, looking for a good time?" She gave Seifer's lower region and quick glance and licked her lips.  
  
"One that doesn't include you, bitch."  
  
"Now Seifer, don't be stupid. I am everything you dream about and more, you know you want me."  
  
"Well, I can't say I've dreamed about chocobo shit lately." Seifer said in disgust. "And that clearly is what you are."  
  
Rinoa raised her hand to slap him, "W-why you..."  
  
Seifer had enough, he grabbed her arm before her hand could make contact with his cheek, and drug her to the nearest dark alley. He forced her back to the wall and held her hands over her head.  
  
"Look," he hissed, "Did it slip you mind that I'm a murderer? If I were you, I would. Back. Off."  
  
Rinoa responded by grinding her hips againist his and leeting out a small moan. "Your so sexy when you angry."  
  
"That is fucking it." Seifer's temper finally took control, he drew out Hyperion with one hand and pressed it to her throat, the other hand still holding her arms above her head. "I normally would never hurt a woman, but in this matter I would make an exception, you horny bitch."  
  
"Yeah right," Rinoa taunted, "If you were ever as to even /scratch/ me, my brother would have you hanging from a rope within the next 24 hours. I suggest you just comply."  
  
That was definitely 'fucking it', with one solid motion of his arm, he cleaved Rinoa's head right off her body. It took him a couple minute for the rage to wear off, and to realize what he had just done.  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
Seifer felt frantic, this was the sheriff's sister he just killed. Squall was never going to rest until he hung Seifer's sorry ass. I need to hide, Seifer thought, need to hide somewhere good, at least until Squall calms down and I can make my escape. His mind immediately thought of a small cavarn of large rocks he had discovered several years before.  
  
Before leaving he grabbed Rinoa's head by it's shining ebony hair and tossed it to a dog that was lazily lying in the corner of the ally. Eat up.  
  
_flashback_  
  
Seifer moaned out load. He was as good as dead. Whats the use thinking about that little bitch anyways. I'll be seeing her in hell soon enough. Seifer closed his eyes.  
  
-----  
  
"Meow."  
  
Seifer suddenly awoke with a start.  
  
"Meow."  
  
Seifer looked around the room to see a.... cat? What a cat doing down here? Wait a minute... this could be good...  
  
"Here kittykittykitty, here kittykittykitty." Seifer cooed.  
  
The cat merely looked in his direction and blinked owlishly.  
  
"Here kittykittykitty."  
  
The cat took a cautious step toward Seifer, "Meow?"  
  
"Come here darlin'."  
  
The cat came in contact with Seifer's outstretched hand and immediately began to puur.  
  
"Now kittykitty," Seifer pointed to the other side of the room, "See those keys up there?"  
  
"Meow." The cat seemed to nod in acknowledgement.  
  
"I want you to get those for Uncle Seifie here, he needs to get out of this place."  
  
The cat moved to where the keys where located, jumped on a nearby crate and began to swat at it with its paws. The keys started to inch off the nail. Yes, Seifer thought, yessssss, come on baby, get those keys.  
  
The keys slid off with a metallic thud. YEAH BABY, bring them home to daddy. To Seifer's dismay the cat suddenly fled. WHAT THE FUCK? SO CLOSE, I WAS SO CLOSE! The sound of footsteps were suddenly heard coming down the stairs. FUCK!  
  
(a/n) I only got one review so far, ONE. That's not very encouraging. I feel like I'm writing this for nothing. I don't know if I'm gonna continue... I'll tell you guys what, if I get at least 5 more reviews I continue. And if not, it would be a real shame to let this story go to waste.  
  
Thanks for reading! I love you guys!!!!!! 


	4. The Tables Have Turned

Wild Wild West:  
  
Chapter Three: The Tables Have Turned  
  
Heavy thuds sounded throughout the jail cells as Squall stamped his feet on the concrete steps as if to signify his arrival. Seifer stiffened. Is this to be his death day? If it was, he was pretty sure he was going to the flaming pits of hell. Oh shit.  
  
The steps sounded as though they were getting nearer. Nearer... nearer... almost there...  
  
"MEOWL!"  
  
Seifer looked over to see the startled cats' tail crushed rather harshly underneath a dusty boot. Squall was looking down at the creature with a surprised expression on his lovely face.  
  
"How did you get down here?" Squall shooed the cat up the grey stairs and turned to Seifer, his eyes cold as ice.  
  
Seifer instinctively shrunk back from the harsh glare. I'm going to die today, he thought, I'm gonna die. He has that death glare in his eyes, I hope my death won't be too painful. Seifer gulped and wrapped his hand protectively around his neck.  
  
Squall's eyes narrowed, "There is quite a crowd here for you today." He scooped down to retreive the keys from their place on the floor, never wondering once how they got there.  
  
Seifer huddled to a corner as he watch Squall insert the keys in the proper hole and turn them with a metallic 'click'. The door swung open, Squall unsheathed his gunblade and pulled out a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket. Squall held out his hand palm up and made a couple of swift motions with his fingers, beckoning Seifer.  
  
Unfortunately, Seifer had no intention of being carried off and hung that easily. He leaned up againist the hard wall and went into a defensive stance.  
  
Squall only chuckled. "Don't make this harder on yourself than it already is, I promise a swift, painless death." He begun to pace around Seifer, waiting for him to make the first move.  
  
Seifer rushed forward and connected his fist with Squall's delicate stomach. Squall doubled over in pain at the same time rewarding Seifer with a slice of his gunblade.  
  
Seifer yowled in pain and clutched his injured arm, he was getting pissed. Squall was approaching him again, Seifer stooped down and swept his foot beneath Squall's legs, causing him to trip and fall harshly to the ground.  
  
This is my chance, Seifer thought. He sat on Squall, pinned him to the ground and yanked the gunblade out of the tightly clenched fists. The metallic sheen of the gunblade contrasted quite nicely when Squall's ivory throat.  
  
Squall's voice quivered with anger, "You better kill me while you got the chance, as long as I'm living, killing you is my top priority."  
  
Seifer smirked and gave Squall an evil glare, "I think I have a _much_ better idea."  
  
Seifer roughly pulled Squall up buy his shirt and slammed him face first into the wall. Seifer put the tip of Lionheart up to Squall's lower back.  
  
"Put your hands together." He growled as he quickly handcuffed them.  
  
With that Seifer turned Squall around and pressed his back to the wall. "Looks like the tables have turned my friend." He gave the ivory neck a playful nip before leading him up the stairs and out of the jail.  
  
-----  
  
The gathering of people gave a startled gasp as they saw Seifer come out the entrance. Seifer had an arm around Squall's neck while the other held the gunblade that was dangerously close to Squall's throat. Seifer could her his voice boom amongst the crowd.  
  
"I believe you all have come here to see me hanged, unfortunately there has been a slight change of plans. You all shall remain calm and let me pass without a fight, or your precious sheriff will die."  
  
Seifer held on to the brunette boy tightly as he passed through the shocked crowd. Squall remained impassive though, with his head held up high an aura of pride seemed to sorround him.  
  
"Get me a horse," Seifer belowed, "Better yet, _two_ horses. Also food and water."  
  
The townsfolk looked at Seifer with a hint of defience in their eyes. Seifer responded buy pressing the blade deeper onto Squall's throat, the skin broke slightly. A small path of liquid crimson slid down the pale throat. The townsfolk immediately complied to Seifer's wishes.  
  
-----  
  
(a/n) Oh no!!! Squall is held hostage by Seifer! What will happen? Will Squall escape? Will Seifer have a little fun with his captive? Find out next time on Wild Wild West.  
  
Yeah, sorry it took me forever to update. gets down on hands and knees Forgive me!  
  
Don't forget to review. 


End file.
